1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a blind bolt for architecture which can be inserted into through-holes of architectural members from one side and nut-tightened from the same one side thereby to tighten the architecture members.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 9 shows a typical example to which nut-tightening is to be applied. As seen from FIG. 9, the upper flange 1a of an H-type steel 1 arranged in a horizontal direction has a through-hole 2. A floor plate 3 which is to be attached to the H-type steel 1 has a through-hole 4 overlapping through-hole 2. A headed bolt 5 penetrates through through-holes 2 and 4 to be tightened by a nut 6. Two workers are required for assembly, i.e. a worker who inserts the headed bolt 5 from the lower side of the H-type steel 1 and another worker who tightens the nut 6 from the floor plate 3.
The above conventional practice requiring two workers for bolt-nut tightening is manifestly disadvantageous in terms of increased expenses. In addition, the above conventional practice requires cooperative work in a situation in which the workers cannot see each other so that the work is inconvenient and very inefficient.
For this reason, the bolt 5 which was caused to penetrate through the through-holes 2 and 4 from one side was desired to be tightened using the nut 6 from the same one side. Until now, however, there has not been developed any suitable means for realizing that objective.